


Praise (W!WZine Flash-Fiction)

by konfuse



Series: Women!Wanted Zine Flash Fics [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Flashback, Friendship, Gen, Musing, Praise, Women Wanted Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konfuse/pseuds/konfuse
Summary: Nami musing about being praised by people and how it changed through the time.
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Nami
Series: Women!Wanted Zine Flash Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722631
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	Praise (W!WZine Flash-Fiction)

As a child Nami had been used to praise. Belle-mere had been a strict mother but she had also always praised Nojiko and her when they did something right. Helping with the oranges, reading a whole book, doing homework, drawing a map, looking good in a dress. Even Genzo sometimes praised the children, when they weren’t up to one of their shenanigans. Nami loved it! She loved the praise she got. 

Then when the Pirates destroyed everything Nami was still praised for her maps but it didn’t feel good anymore. Nami only felt fear and anger and whenever she was praised she hated it. Even when she accomplished something great, stealing from rich people and pirates. 

That changed again later. It started when she met Luffy and Zoro and tagged along with those idiots. The boys complimented her smarts and looks (Sanji) and even Johnny and Yosaku praised her a lot before she betrayed them.   
The feeling she had when any of those dopes complimented her was different than when the Arlong Pirates did but in the end, nothing of that mattered as long as her village was still under the rule of Arlong. Genuine idiots were still idiots. 

As soon as she was free she could leave that behind her and from then on, whenever one of her friends praised her, she felt happy again. 

Even Sanji's (un-)usual behaviour gave her joy. When he called her a mellorine and beautiful. She enjoyed Luffy's trust and when he believed in her skills. She even enjoyed it when Zoro called her a witch, wearing that anger of his like praise. She enjoyed the comments from Usopp that often came with a backhanded compliment that she gave back alike.   
Vivi praised them all all the time because the princess was so thankful to the Strawhats.   
Nami loved to praise Chopper who then would do his wiggly dance, that was a joy to watch and it was nice to be praised by the cute Doctor when she took care of herself. When Robin joined the crew she gave a different kind of praise. It always came with an almost disturbing comment but Nami understood that it was the dark woman's way to work through something. And Nami was sure it would only be a matter of time until Robin would understand that all the praise she got from the crew was all honest too.   
Franky was so fast with giving praise that Nami at first couldn’t take it seriously. But he really was this supportive towards the whole crew, praising them whenever they did something great. And Nami often did great things.   
It took even longer to get used to Brooks' compliments since the Skeleton was even more weird in his perverted ways than Sanji but even he was honest about it. 

Nami loved every praise she got from her friends. It was great, never with any hidden agenda, always genuine and it was always worth all the anger. 

**Author's Note:**

> Women!Wanted Zine is a fanzine that wants to celebrate the women and girls in One Piece because they are awesome and strong and deserve more. On the discord Server we are training to writ short-ficlets with prompts.  
> This is the first prompt  
> -> 500 words about any OP woman, inspired by the word "praise"  
> If you want to join in on the fun (the zine) we are still looking for writer for [some of the amazing ladies.](https://womenwantedzine.tumblr.com/character-list)  
>   
> And when you've decided to join, [just apply here.](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScZfuNcW-UytrBIGhcSjwPnTDf4_Tye8pXf9iE5x4SalLfQeg/viewform)


End file.
